Talk:Kick/@comment-5463410-20130712163654
You know, I've told my story of finding Kickin' It a million times. But then I realized... "We all have stories inside of us. Burning inside of us. My name is Hunter Crowley. And I'm going to tell you a story." That works so perfectly with this situation! Okay, so it was September 1st, 2012. I'm in my downstairs living room with my whole family, in a place we called Club LLR. LLR means Lower Living Room, and every Saturday we would get out the board games and blast the music or even play video games (most of the time it was Wii Sports or Wheel of Fortune). Well, my Dad wasn't home that Saturday so we didn't have our little party. So we all took our laptops out. When I had one, anyways. I watched Captain America and Thor and then Iron Man on Netflix already, so I decided to watch something more kiddy. I found KI and remembered seeing promos before. I watched Wasabi Warriors, Fat Chance, Ricky Weaver, The Commercial, And Road to Wasabi. The first one I saw was RW, and I thought Jack and Kim were cute together. I did not know what shipping was. I just liked them together and that's what I called it. Then after searching for Dylan and Olivia videos-because Dylan is hilarious-I looked up pictures of Leo. I looked closer at the younger pictures when he had the long hair, and I was like "Nooooo...is that Leo Little?" Then I searched that and my face was ��. I was so surprised. Then I found more recent pictures. (This was when KIOS was about to air.) I saw him and I was like �� again. He looked so different...in a good way. So did everyone...except Jason. But he's, like, 35, so...anyways, I watched the whole first season on Netflix with three days and the second season within a week because I had to wait until they had reruns on TV. At that time the only thing I cared about was The Avengers and chocolate. Yeah. That was me almost a year ago. I would take garbage can lids, clean them, and pretend I was Captain America. Or that I could make a stick a hammer and smack people with it. Or that I wasn't an Avenger and I would be Voldemort and scream Avada Kadavra and my family at the randomness moments with an empty paper towl roll. Or I use that paper towel roll to become a unicorn. I'm weird, okay! *puts super sparkly bedazzled sunglasses on* Deal with it. Okay, anyways, I searched for "Jack and Kim Kickin' It Season Two Dating." What did I get as my most related search? Guess. If you guessed the wiki, you were WRONG. I got images. *smiles largely* CHING! The next suggestion was the wiki, though. AND AFTER MONTHS OF ME CORRUPTING YOUR MINDS WITH RAINBOW UNICORNS AND GOLDEN HOT DOGS, I AM STILL HERE! I am still that crazy girl. The one that makes no sense. The YouTube fan girl. THE PSYCHOPATH. I'M A GLITTER LLAMA THAT LIKES NECKTIES. Speaking of YouTube. I have discovered the face of Dan Howell. No videos have been played yet...except for the one he did with Cat Valdes. Otherwise, I've just seen his face. �� There's that emoji again. Shooooooock!!!!